


Сова-ястребитель

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: жизнь начинающего оборотня





	Сова-ястребитель

Это больно.

Когда острые концы пенышек пробивают кожу, а потом новорожденные перья разрастаются, ощущаясь буквально в каждом нерве. И когда киль начинает выпирать из груди — потом будет легче дышать, но сейчас ты задыхаешься и никак не можешь откашляться. И когда ступни вытягиваются, искривляясь.

И еще мучительная резь в глазах.

А потом ты с отвращением вспомнишь, что ела все это время. Но не подкрепиться нельзя — полет отнимает слишком много энергии, а шоколадки не годятся. Шоколадку лучше съесть заранее, во время трансформации…

Пережить приступ боли.

И взлететь.

***

Голос преподавателя журчал и журчал. Эля знала, что сопромат — не тот предмет, на котором можно филонить, во всяком случае, ей, но сосредоточиться никак не удавалось. Сегодня у нее все валилось из рук.

Она отчетливо слышала все, что ей не хотели говорить.

Преподаватель думал вовсе не о теме, которую рассказывал, а о том, что завтра ему навещать сына, а о чем говорить с подросшим пацаном, который к тому же винит отца в разводе, — непонятно. Увлекается какой-то ерундой. Нет бы, как нормальный мальчишка, футболом или там рыбалкой. Хотя… когда он в последний раз был на рыбалке? А на футболе? Ровесники этого преподавателя порой не прочь были построить крепости в «Майнкрафте» или сходить на последний марвеловский фильм, а он чувствовал, как безнадежно отстал от жизни, и ненавидел ее за это.

Маринка думала о том, что джинсы, которые на ней, — последние целые. С теми, которые «Села», еще можно надеть тунику, и все равно надо держать ноги вместе, чтобы никто не заметил заплатку. И как же надоела эта туника и бесконечное притворство, что нет никаких затруднений, никаких проблем, и после занятий надо бежать на свидание, а не в «Макдональдс» на подработку, потому что мама сказала: «Проблемных никто не любит», а любви Маринке очень хочется. Маринка — девочка-праздник. И она сложит ноги вместе и снова наденет широчайшую улыбку, чтобы всем было с ней легко.

Толстая, пахнущая потом библиотекарь в сыром подвале, где располагается абонемент художки, думала о том, что ее жизнь прошла напрасно. Она не стала великой поэтессой, и мужчины ее бросали, и никто ей не помогал, и если бы жив был отец — он бы такого не допустил, а они с мамой все пропустили, и ей так нужна помощь, последняя надежда — на подругу, которая покажет, какие кнопки нажимать… 

А Ирка думала о том, что ее вчера чуть не изнасиловали. Ее друзья. Одного из них она даже считала своим парнем. Она строила с ним отношения, а он зазвал ее к себе на день рождения только затем, чтобы подпоить и подложить под своих дружков, заснять и выложить… Но он умер, умер — как, Ирка не понимала и не помнила.

Эля тоже этого не помнила. Она вообще плохо помнила, что делала. Самым ярким ее впечатлением было то, как она поймала мышь. Ее писк, трепыхающиеся лапки, разорванное пополам тельце, вкус свежей бьющейся крови…

— Марин, — сказала она, улучив момент. Подруга наклонилась к ней. — Я тут ателье одно знаю, недорогое совсем. В нем джинсы чинят. Я чинила.

— Серьезно? — обрадовалась Марина, прикрыла рот ладошкой и шепнула: — А где? Почем там? Можно глянуть, как тебе починили?

Эля раздвинула ноги и положила руку Марины туда, где было починено:

— Вот, проверь сама — даже не заметно!

— Филатова, Шестакова, что вы делаете? — устало спросил преподаватель.

Сообразив, что он подумал, девушки смущенно захихикали.

Эле срочно необходимо было отвлечься. Она-то почти ничего не помнила, а вот Ирка помнила хорошо — и выклеванные глаза, и разорванное горло, и вопли, нет, даже визг, никогда бы не подумала, что мужчина может так визжать…

После пар они зашли к Марине, забрали ее джинсы и понесли в починку.

— Ты представляешь, — болтала Марина, — искала я, значит, сушеную петрушку, искала, и что же? Маменция засунула ее в банку из-под кофе с надписью «греча»!

У нее все, что ни случись, было смешным и веселым. 

— Да что с тобой? — наконец не выдержала Марина. — Ты за все время ни разу не улыбнулась.

— Башка болит, — Эля вымученно улыбнулась. — И знаешь, что?

— Что?

— Я ненавижу мышей. Ненавижу!

Марина обдумала информацию.

— Слушай, у меня тут у тетки такой котище, — сказала она решительно. — Выловил всех мышей и крыс во дворе! Что, если устроить ему побывку у вас?

— Да нет, у нас и мышь-то одна, — начала изворачиваться Эля, вовсе не заинтересованная в конкуренте.

— Короче, ты просто не умеешь ее готовить…

Эля прыснула. 

— Я вообще не умею готовить, — призналась она. — Так что эта мышь скоро повесится у меня в холодильнике. А знаешь еще, что? Помнишь мою помаду от Кардена? У меня на нее аллергия. Может, она тебе подойдет?

— Ну… 

— Я бесплатно отдам. Мне самой подарили.

Марине с ее умением радоваться любому пустяку этой помады хватит на много дней хорошего настроения. А значит, хватит и Эле.

***

Это больно.

Хватать ртом воздух и чувствовать, что грудь без киля вот-вот сломается.

Чувствовать, как выворачиваются конечности — только что они были за спиной и распахивались, и вот они бессильно вытягиваются вдоль тела, и их сводит судорогой.

И опять слезятся глаза.

А на лице запеклась кровь, и ее намного больше, чем поместится даже в десятке мышей.

***

Сегодня Эля не сумела уловить почти ни одной мысли, и это ее радовало. Гул чужих мыслей когда просто утомлял ее, а когда и вызывал ужасные головные боли.

За спиной кто-то — девушка, с которой они совсем не общались — тайком под партой читал найденную в сети статью о том, как плохо давать советы без запроса. «Такое впечатление, что некоторые люди считают других недееспособными», — думала эта девушка, трясясь от негодования. Ей самой давали советы все: папа, мама, бабушка, и ее буквально корежило от этих советов. А между тем она в своей жизни уже успела наделать много катастрофических ошибок, и если бы кто-нибудь ей сказал «Катя, это скорее всего кончится плохо», может быть, она хотя бы задумалась. 

Катя. Ее зовут Катя.

Эля подумала, стоит ли говорить Кате, что сегодня ей лучше не выходить никуда из дому. Но Катя так ярилась от одной мысли про чужие советы-без-запроса и так искренне готова была разорвать на кусочки любого советчика, что определенно не стоило.

Сейчас ей кое-кто кое-что посоветует, подумала Эля, мысленно посмеиваясь, и точно: преподаватель сделал Кате замечание и сказал, что на лекции надо бы слушать лекцию, а не сидеть в телефоне. Знал бы он, какая волна бешенства поднялась в Кате от его слов! Таким, как Катя, можно что-то советовать только для того, чтобы потом сказать «я же говорил», про себя фыркнула Эля.

У Ирки были серьезные неприятности. На телефоне одного из погибших сохранилась запись, где с Ирки срывают одежду; сохранились остатки вина, в которое подсыпали снотворное, но объяснить, что произошло с ней самой и тремя мужчинами, Ирка не могла. Отвести от себя обвинения в убийстве — тоже.

Эля могла бы все объяснить. Но кто бы ей поверил?

Иногда ей нравилось слушать других и распутывать ниточки, приведшие к их нынешним мыслям. Например, корни мыслей преподавателя сопромата были понятны и ясны, хотя на первый взгляд и запутанны. Он просто жил старыми понятиями о жизни. В науке он знакомился со всеми новыми гипотезами, не пропускал ни одной, самой сумасшедшей идеи, чтобы не обдумать ее и не найти все сильные и слабые места. А обычная жизнь по сравнению с наукой казалась ему тусклой и застывшей — и таким же тусклым мало-помалу становился он сам. А вот понять толстую женщину из библиотеки Эля так и не сумела, кроме того, что она старательно делала себя несчастной, но мотивы и цели ее оставались для Эли темными.

Может быть, сказать Ирке, что экспертиза должна показать — Ирка на момент совершения убийства была уже в обмороке? Так что зря Ирка так боится… Но боится-то она ложного обвинения, поняла Эля. Того, что на нее свалят этот «висяк». А как бороться с этим, Эля не знала.

***

Это больно.

Когда по тебе молотит ополоумевший от ужаса мужик с тяжелыми кулаками.

И когда он комкает твои крылья, пытаясь оторвать от своего лица.

И когда вырывает перья из хвоста.

И лететь с наполовину вырванным хвостом тоже больно, особенно если тебе еще и крыло повредили.

А больнее всего режет по ушам дикий, истошный визг, переходящий в рыдания…

***

Тщеславная дура, думала Эля. Причем набитая.

Ну кто в наше время красуется таким количеством золота на шее и в ушах? А кто надевает шпильки, они же уже давно не в моде?

— Я вот чего не понимаю, — сказала шепотом Марина, крадясь на цыпочках. Она вошла в роль и получала истинное наслаждение от приключения, в то время как Эля беспокоилась, что втянула ее в неприятности. — Ты можешь предсказывать будущее. Так?

— Немного, — сквозь зубы прошипела Эля.

— И ты видишь, что с Карженковой что-то случится?

— Да.

— Почему ты просто не сказала ей?

— Потому что она бы не послушала. Она ненавидит кого-то слушать.

— Понятно. А если не случится?

— Не случится, и слава богу. Прогуляемся.

Марина помолчала.

— А что ты будешь делать, если случится? — задала она самый ожидаемый (и самый пугающий для Эли) вопрос.

— Увидишь. Ты, главное, не болтай.

Марина расценила это «не болтай» как просьбу помолчать, что тоже, в общем, было разумно. Катя Карженкова, ненавидящая чужие советы, вряд ли одобрила бы двух крадущихся за ней однокурсниц.

Что-то засосало под ложечкой, неприятно переворачиваясь в животе.

— Ой, Элька, — прошептала Марина. — Чует мое сердце, таки что-то случится…

Эля не успела удивиться. Она просто принялась сбрасывать одежду.

— Ты… Эль, ты чего?

— Я же просила — не болтай!

Эля всунула вещи Марине в руки и прошипела:

— Что бы ни случилось — не вмешивайся! Разве что скорую ей вызови, если что!

…Резкая боль накатила — как всегда, когда трансформация проходила слишком поспешно. Разом обострились все чувства, по ушам ударило множество неслышимых человеком звуков, в рот хлынули запахи и вкусы. Запах страха. Запах ядовитых духов. Запах ядовитого мужского пота. Запах зла…

Воздух под крыльями.

Взмах.

Удар.

Звук выпавшего из рук ножа.

И визг, визг, визг…

***

Это больно.

Когда смотришь в глаза лучшей подруге и не знаешь, как объяснить происходящее.

Марина принесла Элю домой вместе с ее шмотками, на руках — на обратную трансформацию у нее не хватило сил. Наверное, она что-то врала маме, потому что не наврать было бы невозможно. Что это за сова, которую обязательно надо оставить дома? Откуда вещи Эли? Где сама Эля? Почему кровь? Что случилось? И еще раз десять «что случилось» в разных вариантах. Уж свою-то мать Эля знала как облупленную: без сотни вопросов она бы не обошлась.

Марина обошлась, потому что кое-кто уже знала от Эли, а самое главное видела собственными глазами, но видно было, что она не знает, с чего начать. Ее растерянное лицо преследовало Элю даже во сне.

По крайней мере, наутро мать устроила ей скандал, обвиняя в распутстве и в том, что дочь завела питомца, не спросясь.

— Сова! — мать закатывала глаза и заламывала руки. — Да ты знаешь, как ее содержать? Ты меня с ней разоришь! Научись сначала зарабатывать, потом сов заводи! Я гуглила — это ястребиная сова, их вообще нельзя в неволе держать! Чтоб сегодня же отнесла туда, где взяла! — тут мать осеклась и подозрительно спросила: — А что у вас с Мариной? Я давно знала, что эта дружба не то, чем кажется, что между вами что-то происходит, но это, знаешь, уже за гранью!

— Совы не то, чем кажутся, — ответила Эля и залилась истерическим смехом. Смех перешел в рыдания, а она все повторяла: — Совы… кажутся… совы… совы…

Она опоздала и пришла ко второй паре. Стояла хорошая погода, и студенты вышли на крыльцо перекурить и поболтать; Эля узнала своих товарищей. Катя, размахивая руками — вот ведь актриса погорелого театра, — рассказывала взахлеб о вчерашней попытке ограбления и «представляете, прилетела сова, нет, подумайте, настоящая сова и вцепилась в рожу!». Марина ерзала, едва сдерживаясь, наконец, выпалила: «Катюш, тебе сколько раз говорено — не надо шляться в одиночку, надев на себя все, что у мамы сперла? Ты будто нарочно лезешь на рожон!»

— Но я же шла на свидание, — возмутилась Катя. — Как еще я должна была выглядеть? И не надо тут, мама сама мне брюлики дала!

— А он тебя ценит только за мамины побрякушки? — не отступала Марина. Катя, похоже, наступила ей на мозоль.

Ира отошла от них.

Задумалась.

— Сова, — протянула она, прижимая пальцы к вискам. — Сова… Я же ее видела тоже.

Эля развернулась и пошла куда-то, сама не зная куда.

Ноги привели ее в большой парк по соседству с университетом. Эля постояла у пруда. Рядом красовался мостик с гипсовыми почерневшими фигурами, в ухе зазвенел последний осенний комар. Эля выдохнула и начала раздеваться.

Все-таки это больно — когда ты родился не таким, как все, и тебе приходится с этим жить. Нет, не цепляться за представления, почерпнутые из книжек Крапивина, как преподаватель сопромата. Или воображать себя поэтессой, как толстая библиотекарь. Или пускать пыль в глаза, как половина ее однокурсниц — каждая из них уверенно считала себя «не такой». Что бы они сказали о существовании Эли, если бы узнали…

Эле не нравилось себя жалеть, тем более, что пенышки уже пробивали кожу, а ступни выворачивались, преображаясь, и слезились глаза.

Просто она не просила судьбу об этой способности.

Все попытки Эли примириться с собой принесли ей только боль, а попытки быть полезной обычным людям — только разочарование.

Поймать, что ли, мышь — вон она бежит в траве?

Или спикировать в спокойную зеленую воду пруда и больше не волноваться ни о чем? Интересно, когда Элю выловят из пруда, она будет в человеческом теле или в птичьем?

Неожиданно что-то маленькое врезалось в нее и сбило наземь. Эля забила крыльями, трепыхаясь и пытаясь перевернуться, и огромная морда наклонилась над ней, обнюхивая. Над ними зависла летучая мышь.

Волк первым отошел, пристально глядя на Элю.

Мышь перевернулась в воздухе — и опустилась на две человеческие ноги.

— Вы? — Эля готова была к чему угодно, только не увидеть обнаженную завкафедрой высшей математики. Волк тоже перевернулся, пружинисто поднимаясь и встряхивая длинными волосами.

— Сова-ястребитель, — фыркнул он. Эля смущенно отвернулась.

— Долго же мы тебя искали, — сказала женщина, хмуро глядя на Элю. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что твои действия называются «самосуд»?

— Но… я же помогала людям! Я Иру спасла! И Катю!

— А еще Алину до этого, — напомнил человек-волк.

Они помолчали.

— Может быть, это ее путь, — сказал человек-волк, глядя на женщину. — Наш путь тоже простым не назовешь.

— Лишь бы она не наломала дров, — серьезно ответила женщина. — Впрочем, ты вроде бы не против советов? — она иронически оскалилась. — Где моя кафедра, ты знаешь, к кому обратиться в случае чего — тоже.

— Держи, — человек-волк сунул в клюв Эле небольшой костяной нож, очень древний по виду. — Если понадобится помощь… Такие, как мы, должны держаться вместе.

— Главное, помни, что ты не одна, — и женщина снова взмыла вверх, взмахнув крыльями. Миг — и огромный волк потрусил в заросли декоративных кустов. Эля перевела дух, внезапно сообразив, что она впервые попыталась общаться мыслями — в птичьей форме по-другому бы не получилось.

Она покружила, отыскав свои вещи.

Обернулась.

«На третью пару успею, — подумала и усмехнулась самой себе. — Маринка, небось, уже в панике, хоть и скрывает! Как бы ей так объяснить, что я люблю ее со всеми ее проблемами, загонами и тяжело больной мамой? И что со мной не обязательно шутить и смеяться, если не весело? В конце концов, для чего человеку друзья?» 

Нож приятно нащупывался в кармане. «Сова-ястребитель», — припомнила Эля, и ее улыбка стала шире.

Теперь у нее есть друзья и на пути Совы-Ястребителя.


End file.
